


Our Little Remedy

by beanenthusiast



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: F/M, First Time, I’m still ConRisa trash after all these years, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, fits in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanenthusiast/pseuds/beanenthusiast
Summary: One take on what Connor and Risa’s first time at the end of UnDivided might have been like.
Relationships: Connor Lassiter/Risa Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Our Little Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been in my brain for long enough. Connor said that thing in UnDivided about his tongue being a “highly talented sensory organ” and the rest is history. Title from Hozier’s Moment’s Silence because I couldn’t resist.

Connor wasn’t expecting the evening to go the way it was, to say the least, but he’s certainly not complaining.

The wedding, heartfelt as it was in a weird sort of way, was a blur of frantic activity that left him worn down and exhausted, physically and mentally. Cy-Fi’s dads had offered Connor and Risa a room for the night, and therefore one last night of shelter before everything went up in flames. The offer had seemed innocuous at the time, and all Connor had been interested in was stretching out on a comfortable mattress and falling unconscious for as long as possible. But then, on his way from the bathroom to the room, Cy-Fi’s taller, gentler dad had handed them an extra blanket and some washcloths. Connor had either the subconscious foresight or the naïveté to shuffle through the stack, and that’s when he saw them: a small stack of condoms resting innocently in the terrycloth.

“Better safe than sorry, right? You guys have a nice evening.”

The realization of this now staggeringly apparent possibility is enough to drain all blood from his brain. Connor rushes inside to find Risa, hair still damp from her shower, laying on her stomach on the bed, examining a small pot of something.

“I was starting to wonder where you’d gone,” she says.

“Well, I’m here now,” he responds, forcing an uncomfortable laugh as he sits beside her. “Is that the lotion that Cam gave you?”

“Yeah,” she says, puzzling over the label. “There aren’t any directions on it or anything. Figures. I guess we just apply it like a salve?”

“We?” 

Risa chuckles.

“Well, Cam didn’t say anything about that, but I am a highly qualified medical professional. I couldn’t just leave it to you,” she teases. Besides,” she says, gesturing vaguely at his entire self, “that’s a lot of surface to cover by yourself.”

“I mean, yeah, you can put it on if you want.” Connor finds his voice breaking a bit, but Risa just smiles at him and he knows that he is the luckiest man alive. The way the corners of her eyes crinkle when she gives him that smile are the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“All right then, why don’t you lie back for me then and I’ll take care of you.”

“Should I...?” Connor asks, gesturing to his shirt.

“That would be helpful, yeah.” Risa laughs. “You’ve got seams everywhere, so the less you’re wearing, the better.”

Connor complies at once, stripping off his t-shirt, shorts, and his socks for good measure. It doesn’t escape his notice that Risa locks the door while he does. Now feeling very exposed in just his boxers, he makes himself comfortable, laying his head on a pillow softer than he’s felt since the Rez.

Risa makes her way back over to him, hoisting herself onto the tall bed. 

“All right, let’s do this, then.”

Risa starts with the seams on his face and the lotion is weirdly gooey, but not altogether unpleasant. With a sharp tingling comes a warmth that he suspects has less to do with the healing agents and more to do with Risa’s nimble hands. She is silent, concentrating, as she works down his neck to his chest, staring intently at her patient.

“Remember back at the Graveyard, when I would massage your legs?” he asks. 

Risa smiles.

“It was the best part of my day.”

“Mine too,” he says, completely genuine. 

“Thanks for returning the favor.”

Risa just gives him an exasperated look that says he shouldn’t be surprised by her doting on him. 

“No, really. I appreciate it, babe.”

Pet names are a pretty new concept for the two of them, but Connor likes it, at least. 

She leans down to give him a soft, barely-there kiss in response. Connor is quick to reciprocate and press his lips more insistently to hers, his arm wrapping around her waist. He runs his tongue softly along her lower lip and Risa makes a sound so soft as to be barely audible against his mouth. Far too soon, she pulls away.

“Down, boy,” she scolds playfully. “We can’t be getting distracted; we’ve got to finish this up.”

Connor groans and flops exaggeratedly back onto the pillows. Risa rolls her eyes, laughing. 

It’s not hard to see how the atmosphere in the room has changed following that kiss. Risa lingers longer than she probably needs to on the seams in sensitive areas like the crook of his arms, his sternum, his hipbones, his inner thighs. By the time she has to reach ever so slightly under his boxers to reach those particular scars, he’s painfully aware of how this is affecting him and how visible it must be from her vantage point. Luckily, Risa doesn’t comment, although Connor sees her smirk, just a little. Desperate not to make eye contact, he glances down and realizes that, through the thin cotton of her sleep shirt, he can see the outline of her pert nipples. Connor momentarily forgets how to breathe. 

“You realize you’re staring, right?”

“Uh,” Connor replies eloquently.

Risa laughs. 

“Well, let’s get this done and then we’ll see where the evening takes us.”

That comment does not make it any easier to keep his mind from wandering for the remainder of his massage, which seems to be progressing in ultra-slow motion. By the time she reaches his ankles, he considers asking her to cut it short, but takes a few deep breaths and makes it through.

“How do you feel?” Risa asks him, but he can’t even answer, sitting up and pulling her against him and into a deep kiss. She seems content for the question to remain rhetorical. 

Her tongue probes softly against his lips and he allows her entrance, savoring the familiar taste of her tongue on his. Every touch seems electric, erasing the pain and fatigue from his body as if by magic until he can only feel her. The warmth of her chest on his, the effortless way that their quick breaths have become one.  
He begins to mouth at her neck, seeking the spot at the crook of her shoulder that makes her shiver, discovered one rare night they got to themselves at the Graveyard. Sure enough, he finds the spot and begins to lick and suck at it. She groans softly, grasping at his shoulder. 

“Connor, ohh, that feels really good. But, uh, can we talk really quick?”

Connor removes his lips from her neck and sits at rapt attention.

“Back at the Graveyard, you were so worried about your arm and hurting me that you could barely even kiss me. I really would love to keep going here, but only if you’re sure, yeah?”

“I’m okay,” he tells her. “The arm’s a part of me and I’ve come to terms with that. It won’t do anything that I wouldn’t want it to, so that means it could never hurt you. It’s all good.” 

She looks at him, questions evident in her eyes.

“Seriously. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and it doesn’t bother me anymore, promise.”

“Thank god,” she laughs after a moment. “So, do you want to continue where we left off?”

“Yes,” he answers, diving back into a kiss. Against her lips, he murmurs almost to himself, “Oh my god, yes.”

They kiss until Connor’s lips start to feel raw. He resumes the hickey that he was giving her, unable to resist the way it makes her breath hitch. It’s already already turning a satisfying shade of red.

“You better believe I’m gonna mark you up later,” she growls softly.  
Connor nods, more than okay with that idea.  
As he moves to her collarbone, he finds his way obstructed by the neckline of her sleep shirt. 

“Can I... would it be okay if you...?”

Risa nods enthusiastically and grins, pulling the shirt off, mussing her damp hair and reclining a little dramatically against the pillows.

Connor is still completely awestruck and struggling to make his thoughts translate to action. The glimpses of her body he’d stolen before, the sliver of exposed stomach, the occasional collarbone exposed by baggy military fatigues, had left him completely unprepared for the sight before him, bare and beautiful and her. He leans down for another kiss, trailing a hand, he doesn’t even care which one at this point, down to graze against the swell of her breast. She hums softly, happily, as he lightly trails his hand around, settling on her stiff nipple. Risa is quick to cover his hand with hers, encouraging his ministrations. He replaces his fingertips with his lips and the top of his tongue, exploring the crinkled texture, licking and sucking on it like he needs it to breathe. 

“Hang on,” Risa says, and Connor reluctantly pulls back.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was just thinking,” she says. “You’re still in pretty rough shape.”

“Yeah.” Connor shrugs.

“Well, you know how badly I’ve wanted this, and obviously you have too, but I’m just... concerned about your body.”

“And babe, I’m concerned about yours. As I’m sure you can tell.” He grinds his hips needily against her own, punctuating the statement. 

She smacks his arm playfully. 

“Oh, shut up,” she laughs. “I’m worried that if we get up to anything too... strenuous, if you get my gist, it might put too much pressure on your seams? You’ve only been out of surgery for a couple of weeks and we don’t want you breaking any stitches.”

Connor thinks for a moment.

“Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. The last thing I want to have to do is to go limping back to the Admiral and explain how I came apart again.”

Risa busts out laughing.

“Oh my god, can you imagine?”

“He definitely wouldn’t be in as much of a hurry to get me sewn back together this time.”

“He’d probably give you another weird paternal sex talk.”

“Oh dear god, no,” Connor groans.

“Actually, let’s stop talking about the Admiral. I know we owe him a lot, but he’s not exactly my go-to fantasy material when I imagined this.”

“You had go-to fantasies about this?” 

“And you didn’t?” Risa looks skeptical.

“...point taken. Nothing too athletic, no Admiral. I think we can manage that.”

“All right then,” Risa laughs. “Didn’t mean to interrupt. Just be careful, okay?”

“I will.”

Connor wastes no time, resumes suckling at her nipple, using his other hand to explore the delicate curves of her waist, her hips, her breasts. By the time he’s moved to her other nipple, he can feel her breathing becoming faster, feels her heart pounding beneath his lips.

“I’ve thought about this a lot, obviously, and I’d really...” Connor takes a moment to gather his racing thoughts into something coherent. “Really like to taste you, if you’d like that.”

“That sounds good,” Risa says softly. She blushes from her chest to her forehead, and the teasing lilt is gone from her voice.

Connor gives her breasts a little more attention with his lips and his tongue for good measure, then, as slowly as he can manage, travels down her abdomen, trailing kisses across her sternum, her stomach, down to the seam of her panties. 

“Spread your legs for me?”

She does and Connor is immediately hyper-focused but he can see that she’s not quite smiling anymore.

“Hey,” he says quietly. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Risa says, tilting her head to look him not quite in the eye. “I guess I’m just a little nervous is all? I’ve never actually done this before.”

Connor sighs, a little relieved.  
“Me too. And uh, me neither, actually,” he admits. “We’ll figure it out.” 

She smiles warmly at him and reaches down to give his hair a quick tousle.

Connor beams at her and, smoothly as he can manage, turns his attention to her inner thighs. He lowers himself to kiss the soft skin behind her knee and he hears her breath hitch. As slowly as he can, he lets his mouth dance upwards. He pauses for a moment to nip gently at the inside of her thigh, not quite where she wants him, and is rewarded with a little gasp. Connor licks ever so gently along the junction of her thigh and her panties before resuming the process from the beginning on her other thigh. He can feel the heat radiating off her skin as he plays with the elastic with the tip of his tongue. 

“Connor,” Risa breathes, staring down at him.

“Yes?” he asks innocently. Connor can’t resist teasing her, just a little.

“Oh, for God’s—“ her protest is interrupted by a sharp intake of breath as Connor presses his lips tenderly against her heat, through her panties. 

“Is this okay?” Connor asks.

“Oh my god, yes.” Risa scoots herself to the side for a moment and, maneuvering around Connor’s head, throws her underwear off the side of the bed. “There, that should be easier for you.” She smirks.

Connor wastes no time in resuming. He presses a few soft kisses to her folds, then slowly, maddeningly slowly, licks up from her entrance. He can feel from the first moment of contact how wet she is, a fact which does little to distract him from the dull ache in his boxers, the tingling in his abdomen. He savors the taste of her, subtle and salty with an undertone of sweetness. He grips her thighs, as gently as he can manage while also anchoring himself. Connor can see that there’s a blush blooming on her chest, stretching up to her neck. The knowledge that it’s his doing, that he’s the reason for the sweat gathering under her knees, fills him with pride. She deserves to feel good and Connor will be damned if he’s not going to give it his all. 

Finding his way to her clit, he closes his lips over it and licks, softly as he can manage. Risa makes a sound like a faint hum in the back of her throat and encouraged, Connor repeats the action, swirling his tongue in tiny circles, sucking ever so slightly when she reaches down to tangle her hands in his hair. He licks at her like she’s something delicious, but there’s no imagination needed because she is. He can feel her racing pulse through every point where they are connected. Each time she whimpers, muffled by the fact that she’s got her lower lip worried between her teeth, he swears he can feel it as an electric current down his spine. 

“You don’t have to try to be quiet,” he mutters against her thigh. 

She considers that for a moment.

“We’ll see how good you make me feel, then.”

Connor resumes the slow circles around her clit, and she moans softly. Her hands pull the back of his head upward, wanting him even closer as he works at her.

“Could you use your fingers?” she asks, a little out of breath. 

He takes his time repositioning his hand, Roland’s hand, whatever, until it is close enough to brush the tuft of hair between her legs. He strokes along her folds, gathering the moisture accumulating at her entrance before sliding a finger inside of her. 

“Ohh,” she gasps as he does. He slides his finger in and out a few times, relishing the feeling of her clenching around him. He remembers then that he’s still technically going down on her too and tries clumsily to time his licks with the movement of his finger.

“You can do another,” Risa tells him, and he obeys, slicking up his middle finger and adding it alongside. He glances up to see her smile and sigh contentedly as he does. He curls his fingers, exploring, and she cries out when he hits a specific spot inside her.

“Right there, baby,” she breathes. “Right there’s so good.”

Connor takes direction well. He finds a rhythm with his fingers, catching inside before sliding out and then back in. His tongue continues to play around her clit, occasionally dipping back toward his fingers, longing for her taste. 

Idly, he wonders if he should try and involve his other hand and hold onto her hip or play with a nipple, but he decides against it. Between his one hand, his tongue, and the way that Risa is starting to shake and moan in earnest beneath him, his brain’s pretty occupied as it is.

“That’s so good, baby. Oh my god, Connor, you’re so good, so good for me,” she moans, her voice shaky. 

It’s almost involuntary as Connor begins to grind desperately into the mattress in time with his fingers fucking into her. He knows she’s close when he feels her legs tighten, her hands finding his hair, grasping and tugging hard. He resists the urge to go faster or harder, just lets his ministrations be guided by the sounds spilling from her mouth. 

“Connor,” she moans. “Oh my god, Connor, don’t stop.”

“I’ve got you,” he tells her. A handful more thrusts by his thick fingers, a few more circles with his tongue and she’s crying out, practically screaming, calling his name, gripping his hair hard enough to hurt as he feels her whole body tense, tense, tense, and then release. He removes his fingers, scooting up close to her, and she kisses him like she never has, desperate but also soft. She moans at the taste of herself on his tongue and pulls him tight against her. 

Wordlessly, she reaches a hand down, trailing down his chest and reaching under the waistband of his boxers. He’s so hard that it’s painful, dripping against her hand. She’s barely stroked him when he’s coming too, groaning loudly into her neck. His vision whites out for a moment, finally feeling the release he’s been chasing. Connor notices he’s gasping for air too when he finally comes back to his senses.

“Wow,” Risa says. “That was really something.”

“Yeah,” Connor says, trying to get his eyes to focus. 

“I love you,” she tells him quietly.

“I love you too.” He snuggles into her, pressing their bodies flush together. 

Where only a moment prior so much sensation would have felt staggering, overwhelming, it’s now relaxing. She’s so soft, so impossibly beautiful, and he gets to hold her. Not just now, but for as long as she’ll have him, which he really hopes is forever.

“I meant to tell you,” Connor says in a goofy stage-whisper. “Cy-Fi’s dads gave us some condoms.”

Risa can’t help but laugh. 

“I guess it’s a little late for that, huh?”  
Connor asks, giggling along with her.

“Not necessarily,” she coos. “We’ve got all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would make me ridiculously happy <3


End file.
